


Power Struggle

by Quantum_Tarantino



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hate Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, concrit welcome, fighting to fucking, misuse of semblances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino
Summary: Winter has hard time keeping Atlas afloat even without glorified janitors showing up to poke their noses into her business, and all it takes is a one bad day.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Winter Schnee
Kudos: 30





	Power Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extended and more polished version of one of my [Kinktober 2020 chapters.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762908/chapters/66232252/) I ended up liking the dynamic enough to get around writing some more for it.

Winter was a calm and collected person. She thrived in the rigidity of that. By boxing all errant thoughts in her mind into clinical and neat little compartments, she could ignore them and focus on what mattered, unperturbed by any emotional charges they might hold.

She didn't lose her cool. A sharp quirk of an eyebrow or a level stare was more than enough to have people scurrying and stammering to fix whatever problems they had caused. An emotional investment any deeper than that was just waste of energy, and would serve no purpose whatsoever.

She took a deep breath, feeling the unbridled fury boil over in her stomach hard enough that it almost crawled out as a growl.

"Have them sent over," Glynda said to a soldier across the hall. "The north-northeast octant is a disaster, and that's after my sweep over there."

The soldier stammered. "But ma'am—"

"It is untenable," Glynda snapped, silencing him. "The amount of manpower we're pouring into that drain is ten times what we'd need to if it had been under control from the start. Peel off from the perimeter patrols if you have to because having Grimm – _untracked_ Grimm – in a residential area is not sustainable."

The soldier saluted hastily and turned around, running off.

Winter gritted her teeth. They may have turned Salem away for now, but Atlas had been in a state of emergency even before that little visit which had left a quarter of Atlas and a good third of Mantle in ruin. They had been running themselves to the bone to stabilize the situation and control the damage, all but begging for temporary aid over the recently propped-up CCTS. She was tired of poring over statistics of how many people had been eaten on the streets while she had been asleep, and day after day she had had no choice but to get up and make more hard decisions on which course of action would result in the least long-term deaths.

And now, well over a month after the communication lines had been re-established and they could resume contact over the whole Salem situation, Glynda fucking Goodwitch shows up, still carrying the full air of an overqualified professor who's disciplining teenagers. Acting like she's the only authority on how to deal with disasters like this just because she had been babysitting Beacon, and like all of the blood, sweat and lives they had spent on these streets counted for nothing.

The slight roll of Glynda's eyes was the last drop, and Winter had to flare her Aura because her jaw hurt from the clenching.

"I don't recall you having the authority to reassign patrols," she said, keeping her voice level and making a brisk walk over to Glynda, who turned to meet her.

"I don't care about your red tape. It has to get done one way or another."

That red tape was the only reason they even could keep this shambling mess of a command structure in a workable state. Winter's eye twitched and she reined herself in. "Listen, Goodwitch," she said, struggling to keep her voice level. "You do not have the authority to come here and run over everything we have set up just with your so magnanimously donated presence alone."

Glynda's face tightened. "I apologize, but I seem to recall you people begging for aid. Are my powers not to your liking, or would you rather have another broad-spectrum psychokinetic come over to fix your infrastructure for you?"

"Note how what we asked was aid, not governing," Winter spat out. "Your work as Beacon's glorified janitor should make you more than qualified for fixing up the barricades without jamming your nose into our systems which you know nothing about."

Glynda took a step closer, and Winter didn't back down, meeting her eye to eye. "A few weeks at the helm and you think you're the only one who matters. You're an upstart twenty years too early to be talking to me like that."

"That is General to you," Winter said through clenched teeth. "And I've been here long enough. Just because you've been running in Ozpin's shadow for as long as you have doesn't give you some mythical ability over us 'normal' people."

Glynda narrowed her eyes. _"Acting_ General," she said like she was spitting out a snail. She sneered and started to walk away, but Winter was not having it. Her Aura strummed and she flicked her wrist forward, pulling out her rapier and ramming its tip into the wall in front of Glynda, close enough that the blade pressed against her throat as she was forced to stop. Even with a sword to her throat, she just had to insist on being so godsdamn haughty.

"Do not use that tone on me," Winter said slowly as Glynda pulled away from the blade to glare at her.

"Or what? You'll wait for me to kick the bucket so that you can take my place as well?"

The taunt stung, but Winter refused to let it show. "Like you didn't go from licking Ozpin's boots to filling them." Ironwood's downward spiral had not been easy to weather. Least of all for Winter who had given her life to the military and the upholding of order. Seeing James's descent from a paragon to a villain had been nothing short of heart-breaking, and Winter had been there to see every torturous compromise on the way. And now Glynda was acting like she knew anything of it.

Glynda scoffed and shook her head in disbelief. "Atlesian Specialist talking about boot-licking. What next? Are you going to lecture me about racial tensions too?"

"I should teach you to keep your mouth shut when your superior is speaking."

"Funny." Glynda leaned forward, leveraging her slight height advantage to stare down at Winter. "I don't remember signing up here. Now, be a good dog and go arrange your patrols."

Winter growled and shoved Glynda against the wall, one hand gripping her lapel. "I have only so much patience for insubordination," she said with a measured tone, close enough that she could feel Glynda's breathing against her face. "Either get in line, or get out."

Glynda narrowed her eyes. "Acting tough only works when I can't call your bluff. You need me, and I'm not heeling." Always so aloof, always so _fucking_ unimpressed that it made Winter want to scream.

"I'll just have to find another use for you." Winter pushed her knee up between Glynda's legs, and watched with smug satisfaction as that broke through the blasé mask of indifference which Glynda always had on, her eyes widening with a gasp.

"Don't act up, whelp," Glynda snarled and slapped Winter across the face. It sent her reeling as the stinging sensation set in, and she turned back to see Glynda smiling derisively at her. Winter's nostrils flared in anger, and she lunged back to retaliate. She shot forward with her elbow, catching Glynda in the stomach and making her spit out her breath, but she couldn't capitalize on that as Glynda grabbed her shoulder and spun them around, smashing them against the wall hard enough to make the plaster crack.

Winter bit back a grunt as her Aura flared at the impact, and she used her grip on Glynda's shirt to yank her forward to a headbutt. Glynda resisted enough to make the impact barely an annoyance, even with the favorable angle, but that produced a satisfying tearing sound as her shirt couldn't take it and a few buttons ricocheted off Winter's Aura.

Glynda sneered and took the chance to grab Winter's brooch on her collar, tearing it off and baring her collarbone. Her grip held even as Winter fought it off, and she managed to tear the coat open enough to slip over her shoulder until Winter could shrug her off with another headbutt, this time pointed enough to send Glynda reeling. Winter swore and pressed on her assault, tackling Glynda against the opposing wall and trying to wrestle her to the ground.

"Uppity—" Glynda snarled, gripping Winter's shoulder and pulling her around so that both of them were off-balance.

Always so superior. Always so indifferent, like it was her job to be disappointed in everything. Watching that bored mask get wiped off her face was the only thing Winter cared about right now, so she pressed closer and bared her teeth to bite her on the side of her neck where the shirt had been pulled off.

Glynda spat out a high-pitched curse, entirely unlike her, and tried to push Winter off, but they were tangled too much for that to buy her distance. Or so Winter thought, until she felt a hand in her hair pulling her head back painfully, coupled with an elbow to her midriff which forced her to gasp for air. Momentarily dazed, she failed to push aside Glynda's hand as she pulled half of Winter's coat off, scoring a few errant lines on her skin with her nails.

Hissing out a swear, Winter shoved Glynda back, only to be pulled along with her, both of them rolling along the wall in an attempt to get the upper hand. Winter managed to shoot her foot forward to trip Glynda, who had to rely on a pulse of her Semblance to keep her balance, her cape spasming as her telekinesis took hold of it. Winter's smirk at that minor victory was short-lived, as Glynda shoved them both off the wall to hit the opposing one, pinning Winter there.

If she was about to say something, it was drowned out by a yelp when the wall behind them turned out to be a door and gave way, sending them falling through the doorway into an unoccupied barracks room. Winter tried to twist away, but there was just not enough time, and Glynda fell down on her heavily. She grunted from the impact, but even without seeing, she managed to slide her fingers under the waistband of Glynda's pencil skirt, and she pushed it off hard enough to make the zipper pop open with a sharp tear.

Glynda huffed and looked down in anger. "So that's how it is." She glared at Winter and in one smooth motion, grabbed the part of the coat still on Winter's shoulder and pulled it down. The fabric was strong, so it yanked Winter's arm with it, tangling it behind her back.

"Bitch—" Winter spat out, wrangling herself out of the suddenly labyrinthine coat, and the door slammed shut behind them with a flash of purple telekinesis. That act of privacy gave her enough time to wrestle herself out of her coat and half of her bra, so she retaliated by grabbing the front of Glynda's half-open shirt and pulling it all the way open, sending another few buttons flying and revealing the black bra she was wearing.

"Shut up." Glynda let herself fall down, dazing Winter with the sudden impact, and then she repaid the earlier favor by leaving a harsh bite on Winter's shoulder. The pain flared and she grunted to weather it, fruitlessly trying to hoist Glynda off her. She managed to find Glynda's hair bun, and she yanked that harshly, pulling her off with a grunt and more or less accidentally mashing their lips together. It was less of a kiss and more of an extension of the fight, with Glynda trying to spit in her mouth and Winter biting down on her lip.

She tried to push them over again, but Glynda was immovable. Winter snarled against her lips. If Glynda could use her Semblance, then so could she. She reached out with her Aura, her focus crystallizing on the small shard of Gravity Dust bundled somewhere under her in her coat. She focused on that, and a large glyph bloomed under them and pulsed once, briefly reversing gravity and sending them floating towards the ceiling along with a few footlockers and bunk beds which had been caught in the effect.

Glynda muttered a swear in surprise and tried to right herself mid-air, but Winter had been prepared and they started falling down with their positions reversed, Winter now on top. She took her chance and pulled Glynda's shirt off before they landed, managing to also hook the bra to make the strap snap, revealing her breasts which, for a split-second, floated in the air before the gravity disturbance passed and they crashed down. She almost made a comment on that after landing, but that came out as a surprised yelp when she felt Glynda's fingers pinch her nipple. It stung, the pain doubling as Glynda twisted her hand, and Winter reached down with her hand to slide it under Glynda's pantyhose.

Glynda stiffened and inhaled sharply as Winter cupped her pussy despite her best attempt at clamping her legs together. Winter pressed on to rub her fingers up and down her slit, feeling the wetness. She snorted. Pent-up hag.

Her eyes went wide and she bit back a sudden moan when Glynda snapped her knee up to knead it between Winter's legs. She lost focus for a second, long enough for Glynda to push her over to her back.

"Horny slut," Glynda said and leaned forward to grab Winter's belt, yanking it back with some force to drag her pants and panties to her shins. They rolled over on top of her boots into a tight tangle, hobbling her for the time being. She didn't have time to pull them up, unlace her boots and then take the lot of them off, so she sat up to meet Glynda halfway, not intent on letting her get the upper hand again, and they met in another angry kiss, this one cut short as Winter pushed herself to the side to leave a bite mark on the side of Glynda's neck.

Adrenaline rushed in her veins as she heard another angry grunt. She hissed when Glynda raked her fingers across her back, and she responded in kind, using her other hand to pull at Glynda's hair. She gasped when Glynda shoved her hand down between her legs, and managed only token resistance as Glynda pushed her down and rubbed her fingers in a tight circle around her clit. It was rough and intense, but right now she wanted to hurt, and she wanted to _hurt._ She huffed out an exhale when Glynda pulled her hand up, only to sputter when Glynda forced her index- and middle fingers into her mouth. Winter swore around them and bit down, but Glynda yanked them out quickly and resumed the almost painfully rough rubbing with a smug smirk.

Winter spat out a swear as Glynda brought in her thumb. No, definitely not just "almost" painful. On the knife's edge between pain and pleasure which she knew was carefully measured out. Weeks' worth of pent-up stress had caught up with her all too fast as she throbbed against Glynda's fingers more urgently than she wanted to admit. Still, she refused to play into it like this, so with a grunt, she heaved herself to the side, catching Glynda off-guard and sending them tumbling. Her hair was a mess and her glasses askew, and Winter felt a dark, damp pulse of satisfaction at seeing her usual poise so scuffed. She didn't stop, and she went low, tearing a hole in Glynda's pantyhose – gods, was there a starker sound – and yanked her plain white panties down.

Glynda scoffed in anger and tried to get her bearings, but Winter wrenched her legs spread and leaned down to give her pussy a long lick. That seemed to daze her, as they had just been fighting for dominance, but Winter refused to be strung along. She'd _make_ Glynda cum and do it on her own terms. Her snarl was buried in her pubic hair, and she set a rapid tempo, pushing her tongue in as deep as she could.

Glynda gritted her teeth, conflicted on whether or not to play along, but she settled for a sharp huff and grabbing Winter's hair to pull her in. Winter just glared at her, making a point of smearing the arousal all over her inner thighs and leaving a sharp bite on one of them, earning herself a painful pull of the hair in return.

She didn't go easy on Glynda. She spun her tongue around roughly, twirling its point around her clitoris which forced out a nasal exhale from her. Winter made eye contact and homed in on there, licking her clit out of its hood before abandoning it to leave a few none too gentle bites nearby, taking her time to return. She smiled viciously as she felt Glynda's clit throb against her tongue, coinciding with a sharp inhale from Glynda, and gradually the responses got more acute, her thighs flexing around Winter's head.

Pursing her lips, Glynda held her breath and fisted Winter's hair hard, pulling her close. She was clenching, and Winter pressed her lips around her clit to suck hard and fast, coaxing out the throbbing until Glynda hissed out a swear and tightened her hold hard enough to force Winter to flare her Aura to prevent her hair from tearing.

She could leave her just here. Just stop sucking and watch how many seconds it took for all the frustration to turn to anger, leaving Glynda high and definitely not dry. It'd be easy, too. All she had to do was stop, and when she narrowed her eyes, Glynda seemed to come to the same conclusion.

Winter twirled her tongue on her clit, forcing her over. It was more satisfying this way. Watching her clench and shudder with the orgasm she had been _given_. Glynda bucked her hips against her face, and Winter wrapped her arms around her thighs and stomach to keep her down, continuing the licking. The motions grew more frantic with every lick, and Winter made sure to focus her efforts on the clit which was so eagerly throbbing in her mouth. Glynda huffed out a strained breath and tried to push Winter off, but she stayed there, maintaining eye contact and continuing the stimulation even as Glynda's legs shook and she cursed, pulling at Winter's hair.

Only when she heard the telltale tingle of her telekinetic Semblance fill the room did Winter let go, making a popping sound and rising up to her knees to wipe her mouth. She smiled smugly at Glynda who was panting and out of breath, her legs occasionally twitching and her hair even more disheveled than before.

"Had enough?" Winter asked and spat to the side, enjoying how the flustered look on Glynda's face turned to irritation.

"You haven't screamed enough," Glynda growled and flicked her finger, a flash of purple force pushing Winter forward by her shoulders and throwing her to the side on all fours. She flinched and reflexively shot her hands down to catch herself, almost slipping as a mattress from the nearest bunk shot forward and under her arms. She turned to shoot Glynda a dark look at the off-handed courtesy, only to be shoved further forward on the mattress with a telekinetic push. She was getting all too comfortable with using her Semblance on others like that.

"You use that like a crutch," Winter murmured, attempting to get up to shuffle her bunched-up pants off before Glynda put her hand between her shoulder blades and pushed her back down, getting behind her. Winter's hackles rose from the manhandling. One more push and she knew she'd snap, but her train of thought sputtered when something hard and smooth sprang against her inner thigh and settled between her legs. It took her a moment to place the sensation, and she scoffed. A telekinetic fucking dildo.

"I use what I have." She thrust it back and forth against Winter's slit, parting her slightly. "And you should _not_ be complaining."

"Fuck yo—" Winter grunted, hands curling into fists as Glynda suddenly thrust forward and into her. The stretch was sudden, but between the dampness and the conjured nature of the toy, it had little difficulty in pushing deeper into her. It still was sizable enough that Winter had to suppress a groan, especially when Glynda jerked it deeper with no warning. She tightened around the toy reflexively, acutely aware of how every millimeter of it filled her up, and she forced herself to exhale as Glynda pulled back for another stroke.

This time she thrust almost all the way in, and Winter bit back a moan. All of the tension in her was coiling around the toy and only around the toy, leaving her in a pleasant, breathless daze – though one somewhat marred by the knowledge of the smug look she knew would be on Glynda's face. Winter refused to give her that satisfaction, and she resolutely controlled her breathing as Glynda pulled out, leaving her painfully empty with her clit aching, before thrusting back in to set a faster pace. She hated to admit just how _good_ that perfectly smooth shaft felt inside her when bottoming out, forcing telling hitches into her breaths every time Glynda's hips met her own.

At least Glynda had the tact to shut up for a moment and focus on the action. Winter closed her eyes, ignoring the room and clenching her teeth to keep her composure, her thighs twitching and toes curling in her boots as Glynda angled a stroke just right. She was close, needing just a bit more...

She mumbled out an expletive and reached down with her hand, rubbing in a tight circle around her clit which immediately had her knees jerk out of reflex. She clenched on the toy, almost feeling like it tingled, and she took a deep breath—

"You get what you are given," Glynda said, and Winter's hand shot down suddenly, upsetting her balance and making her cheek hit the mattress. "I want to see you—"

Winter snarled, the diluted fury boiling up and overtaking her arousal. No. Fuck her. She exhaled slowly, ignoring the toy still in her, and took a second to focus on her Semblance which sparked into her senses eagerly, waiting to be realized. Two acceleration glyphs. One radial. Four suspension. And two with open annuli. Keeping the trajectories in order almost made her head hurt, but she managed with little but sheer spite.

A short moment later they spun into existence a moment later around Glynda, who leaned backwards in surprise. Winter turned and slammed the glyphs down along a shimmering radial arc behind them, sending Glynda on the floor. She sensed as much as she heard the telltale pulse of telekinesis, but the two rapidly spinning glyphs around her shoulders shattered the telekinetic grip before it could coalesce, giving Winter just enough time to pin Glynda down. One glyph on her navel and sternum, and one on each of her biceps to keep her down. Glynda blinked a few times, looking more disheveled than before, and Winter just huffed and straddled her legs before she could get any ideas. The toy was still jutting out of Glynda's pelvis with an inviting arch to it, but...

"Now," Winter growled to speak over Glynda, shimmying over her on her knees to straddle her face. "Be a good teach and _reciprocate."_ Glynda narrowed her eyes and Winter matched her, making the two disruption glyphs angled on her shoulders spin slightly faster. They held eye contact, Glynda not giving in, until Winter huffed and just dropped herself down on her face.

Thankfully, her ego seemed to be able to take that much, and Winter graciously refrained from making a comment as Glynda opened her mouth and gave her a probing lick. She veered to the side to trace her teeth on Winter's thigh, and Winter very unsubtly put her hand in Glynda's hair in a tight grip to keep her on track. She'd fucking rub that blasé look off her face if she had to. Two slow licks later, she chose to do exactly that, starting to gyrate her hips more forcefully, smearing herself on Glynda's face. The annoyed look only egged her on, and she fixed her angle slightly to make a point out of getting some of her arousal on her glasses just to rub it in.

Glynda glared at her through the bleary lenses, and the look was enough to make Winter clench. Seeing her so off-kilter, so undignified, so _used_ for once in her life sent a shiver down Winter's spine, and she tilted Glynda's head up to press her mouth against herself, hard. Glynda jerked against the glyphs holding her down, but she obeyed the implicit command, sucking hard on Winter's clit.

Winter allowed herself a moan, staring Glynda down through the stained glasses and throbbing against her tongue. She held on as long as she could, but seeing those glasses get knocked sideways as she clamped down on her head was too much, and she went over the edge, her glyphs unraveling all at once as she twitched and leaned over. It had been a long time coming, and Winter took her time losing herself in the sensation where nothing else in the world mattered but the lips on her.

When the feeling turned towards overwhelming, she blinked and exhaled forcefully, bringing herself back into the moment and letting go of Glynda's hair, panting for breath.

"You—" she started, having to swallow more shakily than she wanted. "You fucking done?"

Glynda huffed and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before righting her glasses. "No, I don't think so," she said, pushing Winter off herself, taking advantage of the momentary daze to regain some control.

So a competition, then. Winter huffed, pulling Glynda into another kiss, this one marginally more cordial than the previous one.

* * *

"I'm just... tired."

"I know."

"I'm tired of being tired."

Glynda sighed. "It's..." She trailed off, letting the silence settle in until it was broken by the quiet sound of distant gunfire from the window. The room was empty, save for the scattered beds, two of which had been shoved together and occupied.

"Every day," Winter said quietly, "I just wake up a little bit more tired. Every... fucking day, I'm just that much _less._ I spend just a bit more of myself on this... this whole disaster, and it's just barely making a dent. If that. It feels like I'm looking at a downward spiral which just won't right itself."

Glynda sat up on the bed, turning to look out of the window. "When Beacon fell, it was... Well. You saw the news." She paused. "It was bad. It _is_ bad, and the only thing I can do about that is just... Keep going."

"It's awful."

Glynda exhaled through her nose and shook her head. "It is. I'm so sick of having to choose what kind of mortality rate I'd prefer when sending the emergency squads out. It's just not right."

"Does that get easier? The... death-sentencing."

Glynda laughed. It wasn't a pleasant sound in the gloom. "No. And I hope it never does. Ironwood—" She stopped herself, letting the silence drag on for a while. "We can't harden ourselves. We can't."

"And it's just going to keep being like... like this?"

"The reason why I keep going is the hope that it's not. Salem, the gods, everything – this is a turning point, for better or worse. And if we do nothing, it will be the worse. Maybe it is all pointless and we're just destined to be snuffed out, but we can't know that. To me, the choice is clear when put like that. If we don't fight, we die. If we fight, we might not."

"That's a pretty arithmetic take on 'hope,' Glynda."

Glynda turned around to look at her. "I'll take what I can get."

"Slim pickings."

"Absolutely."

Silence set in again.

"Just..." Glynda started, searching for her words. "Remember that you're not the only one in this. Others are pulling their share of the weight too, and you're going to just crumble if you take all of the work and all of the blame upon yourself."

"Can I afford not to?"

"You have to. Trust me, I... I tried. It didn't work. That cost me, and it cost others." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, starting to work it back into the bun she usually wore it in. "One woman, no matter the vim and vigor, just isn't enough to keep a city afloat on her own, as much as I tried to prove otherwise."

Winter clambered up to her elbows herself. "Well. It looks like one wasn't enough to knock this one down either."

Glynda laughed, and this time the sound didn't feel quite as ugly. "Maybe not quite so slim pickings after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Omake:
> 
> Yang looked at Glynda, who was telling some soldier off in front of the cafeteria. Then she looked at Winter who had just rounded the corner. She saw her gloved fist tighten, and Yang looked between them, plotting the social trajectory.
> 
> "Nora," she murmured.
> 
> "What."
> 
> "Ten lien on them fucking."
> 
> Nora looked up from her scroll, looking at the two.
> 
> _"That is General to you!"_
> 
> "Mmm," she hummed, weighing the situation. "Fifteen on them doing it under five minutes."
> 
> "Deal." Yang offered her fist to her, which Nora bumped.
> 
> "Please perish, both of you," Weiss groaned, head in her hands as the ceiling lamp shook gently when a crash sounded from the other side of the wall.


End file.
